Time For A Change, Take A New Direction
by auto-meiser
Summary: Jay, "As to where your friends are, that's easy. See that truck over there, its leaving in 10 minutes. If you want to see them again, get on it!"  What if the 7 of them got on the the truck in Season 4? This is my version of what happened next!


In series 4, the Mallrats confront Jay, Ved and other Technos and ask where their friends are...

Jay, "As to where your friends are, that's easy. See that truck over there, its leaving in 10 minutes. If you want to see them again, get on it..."

What if between the seven of them, they decide to get on the truck...

ELLIE is desperate to see ALICE; JACK follows ELLIE onto the truck...

LEX desperately wants TAI-SAN back after losing her to the GUARDIAN during the Chosen occupation...

EBONY decides that as leader, she is making the decision that they all go...

DEE, having lost her tribe tags along for the journey...

PRIDE, feeling guilty about MAY decides to find her and tell her the truth...

CLOE, not wanting to be left out, agrees to go so long as they check back at the Mall to make sure there are no others left behind...

The others catch up with SALENE at the Mall, who brings MOUSE with her...

And they leave the Mall for a future of who knows what, and maybe they'll see some old friends along the way...

-

"Get on the truck she said, it's for the best she said" Dee rolled her eyes at Ebony, "Some ride this is turning out to be."

"Well I didn't force you to get on did I Dee, anyway what are you doing here, you're not even a Mallrat" Ebony sneered at her.

"Well neither are you" Cloe snorted at Ebony.

Ebony just glared at the girl; _'hormones_' she thought to herself as she slumped back against the uncomfortable wall of the truck, her back getting bruised every time the truck ran over a bump, which was almost constantly. She sighed, loudly enough so that the others could hear; she closed her eyes and thought back to how they had ended up in this situation...

**Flashback to an hour earlier**

Marching up to the gates of the Techno headquarters, Ebony looked around at the remaining Mallrats, "Right let me do the talking."

"Why the hell should we?"

"Because I'm still city leader Lex, and if you don't I'll..." Ebony said as she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Lex immediately went quiet and adjusted his cowboy hat...

Arriving at the gates, they were greeted by a bunch of Techno's and two blonde haired guys, they looked related somehow and Ebony guessed they were brothers, the older one was kind of cute and she couldn't help but run her eyes over his body, 'not bad' she thought to herself.

The Mallrats looked at Jay, "Where are our friends? And what have you done with them?" Ebony asked the older blond-haired guy.

Jay smiled, "Well _hello_ would be nice, but anyway, as to where your friends are, that's easy. See that truck over there, it's leaving in ten minutes. If you want to see them again, get on it..."

Ellie looked at Jack and then at the truck, "I'm going Jack, I can't do it, not without Alice, she's my sister and she needs me."

Jack looked at Ellie, his face said it all. Even though they weren't together and she'd fallen for Luke, leaving him broken hearted, he couldn't hate her not even if he tried. She was the girl he'd loved from the moment she'd set foot in the Mall and she would be the girl he loved always; "I'm coming with you" Jack said simply as he followed Ellie to the truck.

Lex looked at Jack and Ellie, and then back at the small group of people that were left; half of them weren't even Mallrats. "I'm going" Lex said as he looked around. "Tai-San, she's out there somewhere and I gotta find her" and walked away without so much as a backward glance.

Ebony pursed her lips together in frustration, at this rate she was going to be left with no-one to have power over. "As city leader, I have decided that we shall all leave on this truck, it's for the best and we can go in search of our lost friends."

Pride looked at Cloe who simply shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, we'll go," he said. The guilt about May was driving him mad, he had to find her, had to put her straight; "Cloe?"

"I'm coming, but I want to go back to the Mall, I need to see that there's no-one else there, that we haven't left any others behind." Ebony rolled her eyes; "Please Ebony, I need to be sure."

"Fine, whatever."

Dee approached behind Ebony; putting a hand on Ebony's shoulder she smiled: "Feeling a little _'powerless'_ are we Ebony?"

"Not in the least, Dee."

"I mean if you're leaving the city, then you can't very well be leader of it can you?"

Ebony simply smiled and turned round, removing Dee's hand, "Does that mean you're coming with us then?"

"Well I..."

"Great, this way then" she said as she guided Dee to the truck.

Dee just smiled at Ebony, "I can walk by myself you know" she said as she climbed aboard.

Ebony opened her eyes again and looked around. Salene was hugging Mouse to her, telling the little girl it was okay. Jack and Ellie were huddled in a corner, Jack's hand resting on Ellie's. Pride and Cloe sat in silence, Pride with a guilty look on his face and Cloe with a gormless look on hers. Lex was snoring, even with the bumpy road he'd managed to fall asleep. Ebony couldn't help but laugh at that, as she wondered where on earth they were going to end up...

NB: The truck stopped off at the Mall, where the Mallrats found Salene and Mouse and persuaded them to come along.


End file.
